


Aquatic Advances

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Let's say, for convenience's sake, someone else has the pups.





	Aquatic Advances

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say, for convenience's sake, someone else has the pups.

You sat at the edge of the dock, feet in the water, whistling a tune you’d come to hum or whistle a lot lately, especially that day. You were just enjoying some time alone, seeing as Sidon was still tending to princely duties, and you’d finished everything you’d had planned for the day. So of course, you’d gone where you always went when you had free time or needed space, the dock at the edge of the eastern reservoir.

You kicked your feet in the water, debating what you might want to do. You could pull your legs up and out of the water and curl up on the bright blue stone of the dock to nap, lay back while still awake and sunbathe, you could fully enter the water and swim (with or without your clothes), or head back towards the domain proper and look for Sidon. He was likely to be done with his day’s tasks soon, too, after all. You’d still been asleep when he left this morning, though you had woken up a little when he laid his hand on your cheek, enough to lift one of your hands to press over his, shaking the water off as he left your room.

But that was hours ago.

It wasn’t warm or sunny enough to justify taking a nap, and you weren’t very sleepy anyway, so you’d have no excuse. As you considered sunbathing as another option, a cloud passed in front of the sun. So not that. Swimming? That might be nice. The water was always a comfortable temperature, not _warm_ really, but certainly not cold. It was tepid at worst. You didn’t feel like leaving your clothes on the dock, though, so you just scooted down the dock, hung off the edge for a moment, then dropped into the water of the reservoir.

Ahhh. It was on the cool side today, but in a way that refreshed you, awakening your senses. As you paddled away from the dock, a familiar sound, more a signal than a call, hit your ears, followed by a splash. You stopped moving, floating upwards, then languidly moving your arms and legs to stay put and upright as the splashes got closer… and closer… until he was nearly on top of you and rose through the water. Your eyes locked with his through the water, and stayed that way as he rose, until you tilted your head back and smiled at him.

“Hi, Sidon.”

“Hello, dearest.” He lifted you from the water, scooping you completely into his arms and against himself, until he let your feet dangle in the water again. “Enjoying a solo swim, I see?”

“I was mostly waiting for you,” you answered. “I debated coming back to the domain to find you.”

“Ah. Well. You need wait no longer.” He grinned at you, teeth sparkling.

You laughed. You’d found his behavior amusing and charming in equal measure since you’d first met him, but it really never ceased to make you laugh and your heart sing. You loved each other, simply put. You were lucky. That’s what you’d always thought.

After you stopped laughing, you went quiet, and when the moment of silence ripened between you and Sidon, he broke it. “Something on your mind?”

“Not really,” you told him, “I’m just comfortable being held like this. Safe in my husband and future king’s arms.”

“Well, I hope I don’t have to be king for a long time,” he responded to that, smile slackening a little bit.

“When we ascend, we ascend. I would hate for something to happen to Dorephan, too,” came your soft assurance. “Whenever it comes—though Goddess willing, it’s far away—it is the future.” You shrugged.

“Yes.” Aw, it seemed that you’d dampened his mood. That hadn’t been your intention. You wiggled a little until his grip on your arms loosened, and you sat up in his grasp to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“But for now, you’re the prince and I’m your highness’s consort, and that suits me just fine.” You smiled as you pulled away from a second tiny kiss, and he smiled, too. You moved to settle back into his arms, but as you felt him begin to move, thought better of it and sat still until his feet popped out of the water and he leaned back. Carefully, you took one of his hands and the two of you began to unfold yourselves into your normal position when you were out on the water—him floating, with you straddling the narrowest point of his abdomen, holding hands (sometimes, you would lay on his chest like this if you were tired, but mostly you were upright and holding his hands).

He flapped a little—at least that’s what you called it, as if he were a bird flapping his wings—and then let the very faint current further from the dock carry you both forward.

“So,” he said finally.

“Yes?”

He shook his head. “No, you just seem quiet today.”

“I suppose so. I’ve been in my own head all day, having been by myself.”

“I’m sorry, my dearest. Father has been wanting me to get more involved with inter-group relations lately, so Riju was in the throne room with him and me and the rest of the council.”

“Oh, you should have told me!” You chirped. “I would have said hello.”

“Next time, love.”

You nodded. “Has Link been to visit lately?”

“I would think you would have known, wouldn’t you? He’s your friend; I wouldn’t claim to know him as well as you do.”

“I guess. But you’re always around the Domain, and the guards tell you of visitors…”

“They know where to find you if someone comes looking for you.” He lifted one hand from the water, resting it over nearly the entire side of your face. “But we haven’t had that problem yet.” His voice was soft, as caressing as his hand was, as he said this. You appreciated it. You had never explicitly _said_ that you were worried about people finding you here in your watery haven, but it had become clear, if not in things you said, then in the fact you were rarely in the places around the Domain where other Hylians frequented, just in case one of them recognized you as the radish farmer of Kakariko Village’s daughter and told on you.

You shut your eyes, lifting your hand to place it over Sidon’s like you had that morning, but this time you curled your fingers over the webbing between his thumb and fingers and gently took his hand off your cheek. You brought it to your mouth and kissed his palm, repeatedly pressing your lips to the soft, almost velvety skin. As you released his hand, you let your lip drag on the webbing your fingers had been wrapped around, and Sidon locked gazes with you, looking slightly shocked. “Sidon, is something wrong?”

He looked away from you. You flexed your fingers and laid a hand on his cheek now, getting him to look at you again.

“You sure? I’m sorry if that was too much.”

“Of course not. It’s—” He sat up, slowly (having learned that if he sat up too fast, he tended to throw you into the water), and you scooted down and off him until you were treading water again, looking up at him. “Oh, pearl in my ocean and moon in my sky, you’ve been on my mind all day, and I need you.”

“Oh.”

“If I’ve disrupted the mood now though, I apologize, I know I had brought up a sore subject before you—” you launched yourself out of the water, a skill you’d picked up having to exit deep bodies of water so often now, clinging to Sidon’s neck when you could reach it. You kissed him, throwing your general caution regarding kissing him to the wind, and molded yourself against him when you felt him holding you up. When you pulled your mouth away from his, you ran your fingers lightly over his nose and along his crest, feeling for the tiny pores. You knew you’d hit the line of them when he let out a little puff of air in something like a gasp, then cleared his throat. You smiled and kept going, until he took a gentle hold of your wrist.

“Dearest little droplet.” He laughed a little nervously. “While I admire your adventurousness and am on the same page as you generally, wouldn’t it be better if we took this somewhere more… secluded? You know you’re welcome in my pool.”

“Hmmm, that’s fair,” you breathed. “We can go.”

You two got into position, you on his back, and he sped through the water back to the dock, letting you gather anything you’d left on the dock as he climbed out behind you, and the two of you took the stairs that led to the path back to your room in multiples of two and three, barely staying upright as you cantered across the still-damp bridge back into the azure structure you called home.

When you arrived in your room, you threw off your clothes and sidled your way into his pool, up to your hips in the shallow, lapping water near the mat you normally slept on, while Sidon entered it from the other side, where the water was deeper.

You would have complained about how he splashed you as he approached you, but there was nothing on you anymore you wanted to keep dry. He pulled himself out of the water for a moment, and you ran your fingers over the pores of his lateral line again, but this time you followed it down the sides of his body, until you strayed, to the center of his body, teasing out his claspers with gentle touches.

He swallowed the sound he must have _wanted_ to make, and instead let out a tense and breathless “ _please_ , beloved,” and you gestured for him to come closer, to position himself.

He did so with ease and with minimal sloshing of the water around you, and you had a sound break in your throat as he anchored within you. He moved backwards then, into the water, and took you with him, flipping the two of you so he floated on his back and you straddled him again, though lower on his body than you normally sat. You leaned forward, and your head rested still a short way below his heart, so you couldn’t hear it beat, but you dipped one hand into the water next to your head, and you could feel the current of water as it flowed in and out of his gills.

His hand had found its way into your hair, and you could feel his nails just barely pressed against your scalp, scratching _very_ lightly as he pet your head.

“It’s not a perfect view from here, nor would I imagine your position helps, but look at the moon, dearest,” he said, paddling you into slightly deeper water so you could see it the way he’d been looking at it. “It’s so luminous and lovely. Like you. Its light only magnifies everything I love about you, you know. We were married at first light the first time, and midday the second, but I have always liked you best of all in the moonlight. That was how we shared our first kiss, was it not?”

“It was,” you replied, smiling and in a slight daze. “And our second was in this pool.”

“That too.” He’d been thrusting into you very slowly this whole time, but it seemed the thought of the early days of your relationship had made something swell within him, and he held your hips tightly against him and really bucked into you. But just the once. Then it was back to slow movements and gentle touches down your back. This was, in your memory, the most relaxed you’d ever been when you were with Sidon like this.

There were nights where you held each other while in the water, of course, and there was no shortage of non-sexual affection, but lovemaking wasn’t normally so… relaxing. Or least, not so low-energy.

You chalked it up to the long day you’d both had, and decided to enjoy it for what it was. It wasn’t like it was bad, after all. Just different.

Not too long later, he was lifting you off him gently, spilling into his hand and the water with a deep and growling sigh, and then setting you back down on his stomach, but higher up, where you normally lay. His other hand returned to your hair, still stroking you and whispering his thoughts—memories you’d made together so far, dreams for the future, and the like—and you were still soothed by the gentle current of his breaths on your fingertips, and now the sound of his heart under your ear.

Yes, being the consort suited you just fine.


End file.
